This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Critical mass - All four federally-supported programs have complementary research themes and overlapping personnel. All four programs target the same departments: Biology and Wildlife, Chemistry, and Psychology at UAF and Biological Sciences at UAA. Research space - Since 2002, three new biomedical buildings have been constructed (wet-bench labs at UAA and UAF and animal quarters at UAF) and a fourth is nearing completion at UAA. COBRE and BRIN funded renovations at UAF (helped by an NIH CO6 award). The state has invested over $150M in buildings for biology and biomedicine at UAA and UAF. More renovations and buildings are in prospect. Instrumentation [unreadable]Major instruments (see below) were acquired and Core lab cultures are evolving. We need more sharing between MAUs. INBRE-2 would fund intercampus travel for instrument access.